High Score
by tunavore
Summary: 1827, HibaTsuna. Oneshot. Hibari with glasses? Tetris-references? Summer vacation? Pointless fail attempt at fluff? I dare you to read it. Review if you can!


**Hello again! Sorry if anyone was hoping to hear from me. I sadly hit writer's block! T_T;; **

**(Well, actually, I've had tons of ideas… just no time /or I was lazy. I'm sorry!) ANYWAYS, this is a one shot again… because I want to organize my thoughts and ideas before I actually start some chapter fics I have in mind. ;) **

**More or less, this is just a plotless, pointless, meaningless fluff that I had to get out of the way. Enjoyyyy a total mess of unorganized thoughts at 1AM! :D**

**Oh yeah... These two are currently dating. … Or something like that! (To explain why Tsuna isn't wetting his pants even though he's in the receptionist room, HAHA. ... and, it's summer vacation. 8D;;  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR! **

**

* * *

**

The cicadas' monotonous drawl filled in for the lack of conversations in the receptionist room.

The summer heat was thick and tangible, the two lone beings in the room minding their own business as one's penmanship rivaled the screeching of the summer insects, while the other mindlessly pressed buttons on his Nintendo DS, focused brown irises flicking in miniscule movements at the moving pixels of Tetris.

"Aw, no way, not again?" The brunet whined, clicking his tongue in annoyance as he sat up stretching, the game console set aside on the glass coffee table. Tsuna groaned at his aching limbs, breaking the peace as he popped his neck and shoulders, arching on the leather sofa to crack at his spine.

"…Tsunayoshi." The pen scribbling had long stopped when the younger boy had begun moving, the prefect's intimidating glare over his black-rimmed glasses having no effect when directed at the back of Tsuna's forest of hair. Impassive slate eyes closed and opened again with something akin to sleepiness as Hibari blinked the drowse-inducing tears away, awakened with curiosity at the stretching form of his amusement.

"Stop that. You will be at risk of arthritis."

Tsuna stared incredulously at his cloud Guardian in surprise over his shoulder, blinking owlishly – even the cicadas seemed to stop crying for a moment in utter bewilderment.

Laughter exploded from the small Sky, his jovial laughs bouncing down the empty halls of his school. Clutching his stomach, the boy rolled off the leather sofa, hitting his hard head on the table on the way down.

"OW!" Tsuna squawked in the midst of his laughter, switching from moans of pain to groans of hilarity. Hibari merely observed, expression slowly darkening into a scowl.

"What is so _endearingly_ funny, Herbivore?" The prefect spat, setting down his pen while rising from his leather seat. He raised a pale hand to push up the glasses that were slipping down his tall nose, eyes locked on his prey with the looks of a hungry predator.

Tsuna felt his carnivorous aura and squeaked, his laughter dying down as he peeked up, gulping slowly in fear when he saw the upperclassmen towering over him, a dark aura settling down around them.

"Um… Hieeeeee, what are you doing, Hibari-san? No, no no no, wait! I'm like, so close to a high score, don't—!"

There was a small struggle as Tsuna fumbled to reach his DS from the taller one's grip, who was currently holding the device in the air, thumb on the power switch. The prefect gave a sadistic smile at the struggling herbivore's form, his free hand coming to snake around the jumping boy's waist to settle him down.

"Ack! W-W-What are you doing, Hibari-san?" Tsuna babbled, a blush settling on his face as he realized how close they were all of a sudden.

"…Revenge."

The cloud Guardian simply said after some thought, blinking in a matter-of-fact way that left Tsuna speechless.

"… HUH?"

'_This guy… He got mad at me for laughing at his own remarks that made no sense?'_ Tsuna's incredulous expression earned him an impossible reaction from the prefect, however, making the smaller boy blink.

And blink.

Aaaand blink.

_Hibari_ was trying to stifle _a laugh_.

THE Hibari Kyoya, _the_ Disciplinary Committee Head Prefect, the demon that used to pummel him for tardiness, was twitching in order to stop himself from chuckling out loud – he had wrapped both arms around the smaller boy, one hand still firmly holding the game device while his forehead rested on Tsuna's shoulder, drawing in a deep breath to calm himself down.

The cicadas wailed in for the stillness that stretched over what seemed like hours, until Tsuna laughed humorlessly, breaking the silence while hesitatingly patting the prefects' back.

"…Um. Hibari-san?"

"…What."

"Are you… okay? You're not sick or anything? Or maybe, do you have heatstroke! That's why I told you to take a day off from all this paperwork for once—"

"I'm _fine_."

Lifting his head, Hibari rolled his eyes – this boy tended to nag like…

The prefect's lips stretched into a sly smile again, pulling back to observe the fretting boy in his grasp.

'…_Like a housewife._' Hibari hummed in satisfaction at the thought. He cleared his throat and coughed into one hand when he realized that he was probably making a stupid face. Tsuna only blinked again, tilting his head in curiosity.

"Fine, I will take a rest." The cloud Guardian declared, shrugging off his school jacket off his shoulders and letting it slip to the ground with a soft rustle (Tsuna wondered how the hell this crazy workaholic managed to not go insane by the heat). Glancing to the DS in his hand, Hibari scoffed at the paused screen of the Tetris game.

"Such a trifling game. How do you sit there and play for hours?" The prefect muttered, examining the game console with animosity. (After all, this thing occupied Tsunayoshi's interest when he didn't.)

"How do _you_ sit there and work for hours, then?" Tsuna huffed in reply, grabbing the DS when he assumed it was through Hibari's scrutinizing session. Said workaholic snorted, rolling his eyes as he shrugged off the topic.

They sat simultaneously on the leather sofa, Tsuna curled up at one end while Hibari popped his spine before slipping under the boy's arms to use his stomach as a pillow. The boy giggled once, before settling his forearms around the pale upperclassmen's relaxed face. Slate eyes slid over to examine the boy's quick fingers and moving pixels, before flickering the other way to stare at Tsuna's concentrated face with the tip of his tongue sticking out of his lips.

'…_Such a child.'_ He thought, but reached up to ruffle the brown locks in a fond matter, as if he were petting his favorite pet (In a sense, Tsuna was). Noticing this act, Tsuna smiled down almost too innocently at the cloud Guardian, before returning to his mind war with pixels.

"…Nn. This is hard…" His finger movements got rapider as the speed of the blocks falling sped up, until there was a disheartening tune indicating his loss. Tsuna blinked in disappointment before sighing, folding the game system shut and setting it aside.

"…You look so depressed over a simple game."

"I was close to beating Yamamoto's high score. Let me have my moment of sulking."

Hibari scoffed in both ridicule and jealousy – the baseball herbivore dared to touch Tsuna's belongings? The damned athlete could expect a detention soon.

Refocusing his attention to Tsuna's pouting face; Hibari was silent before he glanced at the game and back.

"…Guess what, Herbivore." The older one slipped his glasses off, setting them on the coffee table.

"Hmmmmm?" Tsuna hummed sleepily, glancing down from resting his chin on the palm of his hand. There was a tug on the younger boy's tie, and a clumsy _smack _as a certain pair of lips crashed, before there was a stunned silence from the Tenth candidate of the strongest mafia before a sputter of embarrassment and a heavy blush settled on Tsuna's face. He pulled back; sitting rigidly while he cast his eyes to the side as he fidgeted in his seat uncomfortably, one hand to his lips in bashfulness.

"…That was…" '_Nice,'_ Tsuna's mind filled in for the silence, but the boy flustered red yet again, hiding his face with both hands. "At least tell me when you're going to do that!"

Smiling genuinely for once, Hibari sighed in satisfaction before closing his eyes, chuckling.

"I bet you've never had _that_ kind of high score, now, have you."

The prefect sat up, prying the boy's hands away from his beet-red face as Tsuna blushed harder, brown eyes closing halfway in anticipation as Hibari closed in, lips pressing gently against the bridge of Tsuna's nose.

"Wh… Wha…?" The Sky mumbled in a daze, distracted by the butterfly kisses being decorated on his jaw line.

Hibari didn't need the boy to respond verbally to get an answer. Tsuna's thumping heart was telling him _plenty_ – like the victorious melody of a new, record-setting high score.

* * *

_Until the very end will I continue to fit you perfectly like those Tetris blocks you so love and adore…_

_And until the very end will I, and only I continue to have the highest score in your heart. _

_

* * *

_**END! I didn't really proofread or edit this story so I'm sorry if you were confused throughout the whole thing ahaa. :I **

**I just needed to get some fluff out of my system, so excuse my pathetic attempts at fluff. (Because I obviously fail…)**

**Er, well, reviews would be nice! ; v ;**

**And, I promise to try to get a 1827 chapter fic up soon! ( v o )b  
**


End file.
